


"Nice necklace."

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Jealousy, Love Triangles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21926590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: Imagine the reader being in love with both Miguel and angel
Relationships: Angel Reyes/Reader, Miguel Galindo/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	"Nice necklace."

**Author's Note:**

> I purposefully left the character unnamed so that the reader can make their own choice. It's left open to interpretation for whoever you think is the better choice or who you prefer, even if they aren't the better choice lol

“I got you something, mi amor.”

You turned away from the balcony and the view of the valley to face Miguel as he walked up behind you, a small white velvet box in his hand. It was clear from the box that whatever was inside was jewelry and you tilted your head, pursing your lips.

“Miguel, I told you to stop with the random gifts.”

The man simply smiled, one hand holding the box out to you while the other took away your mimosa.

“Just a little treat. No harm in it.”

You sighed quietly, a frown pushing onto your lips no matter how hard you tried to hide it.

“I appreciate it, Miguel, but I don’t need gifts all the time. They’re nice but,”

You trailed off, already having had this conversation a handful of times with the cartel leader, so much so that he filled in the rest for you.

“ _They’re nice but they don’t do anything for me_.”

You looked away from the box in your hands and up to him, his smile now gone and replaced with a stoic veil. He was quiet for a moment, gathering his thoughts before he spoke.

“I do it to show you what you mean to me. It isn’t about the money. I could call an assistant and have them pick up gifts for you that cost ten times that necklace, but I don’t. I pick out these gifts for you myself. I put thought and effort and love into them, and you just…”

The man chuckled darkly to himself, shaking his head as he placed your mimosa down none too gently on the table, the yellow liquid sloshing around in the crystal glass. Some spilled over the edge and dripped down the side as Miguel walked away from you, choosing to lean on the railing of the balcony and overlook the landscape rather than look at you. You stayed watching him though, silent and now knowing what to say. After a moment, Miguel spoke again.

“I don’t know how else to make you see how good I can be for you. I take care of you, I look after you, I love you. _I love you_. And you brush it off to be with that fucking low life piece of shit. Like he could ever love you in the way that I love you. Like he could ever give you the life that I can give you. Record a mile long, rolling around in grease and junk for a living-“

“That’s enough.”

The sheer venom in your voice had Miguel finally turning to face you once again, his shoulders sagging. A typically put together man now showing signs of exhaustion. He was tired. Tired of chasing you only to know you were with Angel. Tired of demonstrating all of the ways that he could give you the love and life you deserved, only for you to pull away whenever things got too serious. He was tired of being committed to you, putting his all into you, only to know that he was only getting half because the other fifty percent went to the oldest Reyes brother. He inhaled deeply through his nose before blowing it out of his mouth. He tossed his head back, rolling his neck a couple of times before he looked back toward you, and indifferent look on his face.

“I’m not going to continue doing this with you. I love you, but I won’t trail after you forever. I try to be what you need. I try to be more gentle, more patient, more understanding. I do whatever I have to do to show you that you are what I want, that a future with you is what I want and you just brush it off like it means nothing to you. Like I mean nothing to you.”

Miguel huffed and shook his head, taking a step forward and grabbing his jacket from the back of the chair.

“Miguel,”

He held his hand up to you, cutting you off before shrugging into his navy-blue suit jacket, pulling his sunglasses from the pocket and slipping them on. He took the three steps up to where you were, hand coming up to cradle your cheek as he looked down at you.

“You need to pick who you want, corazon. And quickly.”

With that, he pulled away. No kiss to the forehead like he usually did. Just walked past you to the door of the penthouse, pulling it open and leaving you there to stand in the same spot. Your eyes watered slightly, feeling torn in opposite directions. Hurting Miguel was never your intention, making him feel as though you didn’t care for him wasn’t either, but standing by while disrespected Angel wasn’t something you were prepared to do either. You loved them both deeply and it was clear that the situation was starting to wear on his just as much as it had been wearing on you. Clutching your hand, you felt something in it and realized that you still held the jewelry box, the gift forgotten in the heat of the argument. It only added to the guilt you felt, knowing that he had bought you a gift that you hadn’t even bothered to open or thank him for before shit had hit the fan. Prying the box open, you looked down and closed your eyes sadly. In the middle hung a beautiful necklace, a white gold chain with your birthstone handing from the pendent. The diamond was gorgeous, multifaceted and glimmering in the morning sun. The reflection scattered light patterns along the balcony, and you sighed as the waiter came out to the balcony, a smile on his face.

“Mr. Galindo said he had to go but that you’re more than welcome to stay and enjoy the food and view. Everything is on his tab so just let us know if you need anything.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

“You good?”

You looked over at Angel and forced a smile.

“Yeah, of course.”

“Ok. I know you’re lying but that’s ok.”

You chuckled as Angel spoke back, his eyes crinkling in the corners as he smiled, happy to have been able to get you to laugh. What was weighing on you, he wasn’t sure, but he was able to tell something was off the moment you had walked out of your house and gotten onto the back of his bike. It was supposed to have been just a quick outing for ice cream, but your aura had told Angel you needed a little something more. Now here you were, sitting on the sand at the beach, watching the sunset. You were both smiling, enjoying each other’s company. It was welcomed after the morning you’d had. As luck would have it though, he looked down at your chest and his smile fell as he looked away from you.

“Nice necklace.”

You looked down at your chest, the chain hanging down and stopping above your breasts, the diamond glittering in the sunlight. Looking back over, your eyes fell on Angel, an unreadable look on his face. The only thing you could read was that he wasn’t happy. You stayed quiet, not telling him who had gotten you the necklace, you were positive he already knew. The tone of his voice as he gave the compliment told you he was well aware.

“Thanks.”

A silence fell over you both as you stared at the pink and oranges hue of the sky, the sun almost touching the horizon. You reached over and took Angel’s hand, holding it in yours and he let you, squeezing as you both stayed watching the sunset. The sun traveled down, further and further until it disappeared, the sky now pink, purple and blue. A sharp gust of wind blew, and you shivered at the salty air, pulling your hand from Angel’s and wrapping your arms around yourself. He looked over and shrugged off both his kutte and the flannel he was wearing. He pulled the kutte back on over his white undershirt and then reached over, placing the flannel over your shoulders and running his hands over the tops of your arms.

“We can get going if you want.”

You nodded softly, eyes locked with his. You couldn’t help but wince as you saw the dullness of his eyes, the twinkle he usually wore gone ever since he noticed that necklace. Standing, you snuggled into the garment and followed behind him, trekking through the sand until you got to the parking lot where his bike was. Angel hopped on first, you getting on behind him and wrapping your arms around him, feelings of guilt already tainting the beautiful evening you’d had with Angel. All because you had foolishly forgotten to take off the necklace Miguel had gotten you this morning. Angel looked over at you, waiting for you to get on the bike, his face looking just as tired as Miguel’s had this morning. Holding your hands together in front of you, your fingers messing with the fabric of his shirt, you looked into his eyes.

“I love you, Angel.”

The Mayan nodded, looking away from you and back into the sky, unable to hide a wince.

“Yeah. I know.”

You noticed he didn’t say it back and while you understood, his anger not wanting to extend that kindness back to you, you couldn’t help the pang of hurt that you felt at being denied the words you were so used to hearing him speak. Hanging your head, you walked around the bike and hopped on behind him, arms wrapped around him but your hands holding each other rather than him. It didn’t feel like you deserved to touch him right now. He slowly pulled out of the parking lot and began the ride to take you back home. The fact that he took the quickest route wasn’t lost on you. As he rode, you held onto him and drowned in your thoughts, knowing that you were going to have to make your decision. You loved them both, their personalities being so very diverse and yet their love for you was much the same. Real and raw, passionate and unrelenting. Your inability to pick was hurting everyone involved and you decided then that you were going to have to choose. To decide who you were going to flourish with and who you were going to let down. It wouldn’t be easy, but it needed to be done. You mind drifted between the two men, their smiles and warmth making your heart clench. Before long Angel was pulling into your driveway and you climbed off as quickly as you could, not wanting to force him to deal with you any longer than he wanted to. You pulled off his flannel, quickly folding it and tucking it into the saddlebag before pulling away, giving a soft and forced smile as you walked toward your front door.

“Thank you, Angel.”

He caught your hand at the last minute, his fingers wrapping themselves around yours as you turned back to look at him. He sighed and shook his head, fingers squeezing yours.

“I love you too.”

His words made you want to laugh and cry at the same time. You settled for saying nothing and simply squeezed his fingers in return. With a sad smile, you nodded, and he let your hand go, arm hanging down by his side as he waited for you to get into your house safely. With the door locked, you heard Angel pull out of your driveway and you groaned, an overwhelming feeling of guilt coming over you. Stalking off to your room, you undressed and started running a bath, looking at yourself in the mirror, hating how today had gone. It was inevitable, you’d known that the moment you had realized you’d fallen for the both of them. You just never thought that it would hurt this bad. Wiping gently at the corner of your eye, you climbed into the bathtub and let your head lull back, eyes slipping closed as you thought everything over in your head. Who would make you happier, who you felt loved you more, who would grow with you best in the future. You sat there until your fingers were pruned and finally you stepped out, going about your nighttime routine in a daze, simply going through the motions while your brain was somewhere else entirely. Finally, you were finished and made your way into your bedroom, sitting on the bed and grabbing your phone, starring down at it.

Making up your mind, you unlocked it and opened your contacts, tapping the screen on the name of the man that had captured your heart just that little bit more. The man that you wanted to grow old with.


End file.
